Jamies Summer
by freddyburn
Summary: Sequal to Seven Minutes and MySeven Minutes. Jamie contimplaites his crush and how to get the girl of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly summer

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to all those who hold rights over them in whatever form.

It was nearly summer. Many off the students at the X-mansion had gone home for the holidays to stay with their families, but a few of the older ones had stayed behind for a few extra days to go to some school dance or other. Jamie Madrox, aka Multiple, was one of the few students not going home, as he had no family to go home to. He was currently situated in the Recreation Room, looking at Kitty Pryde. She was dressed up for the school dance, in a nice black dress that hugged her slender figure, showing up her ample cleavage. She really was beautiful, even more beautiful than either Jean or Ms. Munroe, and they were two of the most beautiful women Jamie knew.

Jamie smiled at Kitty across the room as she stood laughing at Kurt's fumbled attempts to do up a bow tie. Catching Jamie looking at her, Kitty smiled at him. That one smile lit up his world. Rolling onto his back, Jamie stared at the TV. He found it awkward to watch the screen like this, but it took his mind off Kitty. Inside, the twelve, near thirteen year old mutant was debating one major question for his young mind. Was what he felt for Kitty merely a crush, or was it love? How do you tell the difference? Rolling back onto his stomach, he watched as Kurt ported away after finally doing the knot. Suddenly, Jamie growled in such a manor that Rahne would have been proud. Lance Alvers was just after walking in, and as he stood beside Kitty and kissed her, Jamie felt very angry and lonely at the same time. Lance looked awkward for some reason, but that may have just been Logan, who would be chaperoning the dance along with Ms. Munroe. As they left, Jamie sullenly left for his bedroom. Once there, he curled up on his blankets, stung by the realisation that he would never have a chance with the girl off his dreams, not with her dating a guy like Lance and going home in the morning for a few weeks, where she would probably pine over the distance between them.

Normally, such matters wouldn't bother Jamie. The resourceful youth had made sure that his days were so full of activities; he had no spare time to dwell on such things. If it wasn't school or homework, it was extra lessons with the Professor on how to control his powers, extra Danger Room or training sessions with Logan to "build him up for a fight," or he could be found helping Ms. Munroe in her garden or reading one of Dr. McCoy's many books. Now, with school over, Logan and Ms. Munroe chaperoning the dance, Dr. McCoy gone to some mutant conference, and the Professor busy in his office, Jamie was left all alone with his thoughts. Looking out his window, Jamie sighed with the injustice of it all.

(The next morning…)

Jamie was awoken by furious stomping in the hallway. Opening the door, he peeped out. Kitty and Rouge were in the hall, and Kitty seemed upset. Her eyes were red and puffy, and none of her usual "I am a happy in the mornings" persona could be seen.

"How could he do this to me?" she was sobbing into Rouge's shoulder. With that Kitty let a stuffed purple Dragon fall to the floor, and stormed into her room with Rouge not far behind. Unnoticed to anyone, Jamie crept out his room and secured the soft toy in his hands, and retreated to his room.

Soon, there the news was all over the mansion. After a night of passionate love making, Lance had shown his true colours and had dumped Kitty. Looks of sympathy were thrown Kitty's way as she made her way to Scott's car for the journey home. Under his smiling face, Jamie planned how to delicately move in on the now single Kitty.

(Three weeks later…)

Kitty was amazed at what three weeks away could do for a person. She was well on her way to been over Lance, she had a golden tan, and for some reason, her body had become very fussy about what she ate. Maybe it was her mutation. Looking round the institute, she realised that the three weeks had not brought about changes in not only her, but on the youngest of the assembled mutant teenagers. Jamie seemed to have gone through a small growth spurt, levelling off at about Bobby's height. His hair was slightly longer, and he too had a tan. As she gentle ruffled his hair, she missed the look of longing in his eyes. As she walked away, Jean was momentarily confused by a sudden burst of thought. It felt like someone was thinking 'I will have her soon.' She could not name the person who had this thought, and like most of the students at the X-Mansion, she ignored Jamie as a little brother that could never have such a thought.

(To be continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to all persons who hold rights over them in whatever form. I am only using them for fan fiction. It is not my intention to infringe these rights whatsoever.

Kitty had been back at the institute for nearly two weeks, and strange things had been happening. Firstly, while she had been in the Rec room, she had told Rogue about a new book she had been saving up to buy. Two days later, the same book had appeared on her bed, from her 'Secret Admirer.' Then, she had expressed frustration that she would miss her favourite programme due to a danger room session that had been sprung on them minutes before it started, and someone had recorded it. Then she couldn't find a book that she was meant to be reviewing for her English class, and half an hour later, after she had finished lunch, it was sitting on her desk. The only constant she could see in all these situations was that Jamie had been near her at all times.

When she had told this to Rogue, the Goth girl had told her to go and talk to Jamie about it. She had also said that it was obvious that the young mutant liked her. This had caught Kitty off-guard, but once she thought about it, it seemed obvious. The stares, the willingness to try her cooking (which, by the way, she knew was bad), and the big puppy dog eyes whenever he asked could he sit beside her. Come to think about it, the very fact that he WANTED to sit beside her, when there were others in the room closer to his own age should have lead her to surmise her liked her.

That was why she was standing outside his room at half eight on a Saturday morning bracing herself for a talk with the little Xerox machine. Taking a deep breath, she entered, only to find an empty room. Groaning, she realised that Jamie was probably still down in the boys locker room after the Danger Room session- he was too shy to use the showers while the older boys were there. Swiftly, she made her way to said locker room in order to talk to her supposed admirer.

(Locker rooms…)

Jamie hastily dressed, and with good reason- he wanted to beet Kurt to the breakfast table and his favourite cartoons would be starting soon. He was just about to pull on the cool t-shirt that Mr. Logan had picked out on a hasty shopping trip, when he heard a noise. Turning around, he saw a rather red faced Kitty standing behind him.

"I…. um…. can we talk when your ready?"

Without waiting for a reply, she hurriedly left. It took him a minute to realise the cause of her embarrassment- he was only wearing a pair of jeans after all. Finishing dressing, he left the locker room to find Kitty waiting outside, still a little red-faced. Looking at him only made her blush deepen.

"Jamie, we need to talk."

"About what?" Jamie inquired, trying to put as much childish innocence into his voice as he could, and making bambie eyes. It seemed to work. Kitty was momentarily thrown off, but she recovered well.

"Jamie, do you like me?"

"Who doesn't?" came the reply.

'For the love of God, why does he have to be so cute when he plays the innocent card?' thought Kitty, staring into Jamie's face. Kitty closed her eyes to gather her thoughts, but the only image that came to her was that of Jamie shirtless. 'I'm a pervert!' she thought. Suddenly, she felt woozy. She felt a warm hand enclose her hand.

"Kitty, are you all right?" asked Jamie, concern evident.

"I'm fine. Just need some breakfast, and maybe an appointment with Dr. McCoy."

Jamie smiled at her, and then dragged her to the lift. "Come on, or Kurt will have everything gone."

**Authors note: That's the second chapter done, and sorry it has taken so long. What do you think? Continue with the story?**


End file.
